fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos
Chaos (カオス Kaosu) is a boss character in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga and one of the primary antagonists. A treacherous student of the swordmaster Cowen, he is the mortal enemy of Cowen's daughter, Faye. Profile Chaos was born in Izmir and studied swordsmanship alongside Faramir under Cowen, a renowned swordmaster and the guardian of the legendary pair of swords called the Divine Twins: Vajra and Vritra. Chaos would later betray his master by stealing Vajra and crippling Cowen to the point where he could no longer walk. This earned Chaos the permanent enmity of Faye, who would set out on a quest to avenge her father and retrieve the sacred sword. Chaos would later join the Raze Church, where he would become the commander of the Dark Templar knights and one of the strongest warriors in the Empire, with strength exceeding that of the Four Archbishops. Personality As the commander of the Dark Templars, Chaos is the Church's strongest warrior, his already formidable strength enhanced by the protective powers of the Vajra. Though technically outranked by the Four Archbishops, Chaos's actual authority within the Church rivals theirs and is only exceeded by Pope Urbanus, whom he answers directly to. Despite his position, Chaos has little to no interest in the faith; he makes little secret of the fact that he works with them only because their interests currently align. A highly abrasive individual, he rarely shows respect towards his peers, even going so far as to mock the Archbishop Almachius to his face. This has made him extremely unpopular within the faith, even among his fellow Dark Templars; Semdallios, an officer within the Dark Templars, is highly offended when Faye mistakes him for Chaos. Though the rivalry between him and Almachius is entirely one-sided (Chaos having no interest in him), the archbishop's grudge towards him becomes virulent enough to make an assassination attempt on him, though it ends in failure. Chaos is a highly confident individual, and claims to be invincible in battle. There is an element of truth to his claims, as even without the Vajra, Chaos is one of the greatest swordmasters in the land. He is widely feared as the Raze Empire's strongest warrior, rivaled only by the Wyvern Lord Zephyrus. The only person whom he is known to fear is his former peer Faramir. Though Faye sees the Dark Knight as her mortal enemy, Chaos does not take her seriously, and toys with her during each encounter. Boss Stats *''Chapter 15 only ''**''Dropped upon defeat on Chapter 15 Overview First Battle Chaos makes his first appearance in Chapter 3 at the beginning of Turn 2, standing on the eastern church tile. Although he does not move from his spot, he will attack any adjacent enemies. One of the priests (Sahalin) to be escorted always tries to visit the church before heading to the arrive point, going so far as to stand next to him, so it's important that Chaos be dealt with. The primary method of handling Chaos is to have Faye talk to him. Chaos will leave the map, as will Faye until Sahalin visits the church, where she'll rejoin with a Miracle Talisman in her inventory. If Faye is not deployed on the map, he will automatically show up on turn 10, where the talk event will take place. Although extremely difficult and luck-reliant, it is possible to defeat Chaos in battle. To do this, the player must deploy Dean and fill his inventory with Vulneraries. The primary strategy is for Dean to move adjacent to Chaos and block Sahalin from moving next to his. Until he is defeated, Dean should spend each of his turns either using a Vulnerary or using the Wait command. The key is to let Chaos attack him and give him a chance to activate Wrath. If properly set up, Dean can deal up to around 9-10 damage with Wrath, and can possibly deal an additional point or two of damage if he activates Adept. If necessary, Izerna and Sahalin can help Dean restore his HP enough so he can survive another attack from him. Clifford and Ward can also help wear him down. Though Axel's Pulverize skill can also cause a decent amount of damage to him, this is not a recommended tactic due to his poor hit rates. Note that Chaos will not use Imbue, even if near death. If the player wishes to defeat him, it is highly recommended that they rig a Baked Crab Shell to appear on the menu and then feed it to Dean in order to grant him a significant boost to his hit rate. The player will also need to deploy Faye to prevent Chaos from automatically leaving on turn 10. Afterwards, once Sahalin visits the church, the Leticia event will trigger, unlocking Ouro's alternate recruitment requirements. If Faye is captured or deployed on the map but killed, Chaos will leave the map on turn 10. Though this also triggers the Leticia event for Ouro (since Faye will not be at the church), this is not recommended. If Faye is killed on the map, she will die permanently and prevent Faramir from being recruited (even as a mercenary), and the player may not have enough money to pay for her ransom if captured. Second Battle Chaos makes his second appearance in Chapter 15, the final map of the game. Unlike last time, it is mandatory to kill him since he drops the key to the throne room. Although his stats have not changed at all, Chaos is still very deadly. He will make use of Imbue this time if his HP gets low, and the player will have to fight him along with four other Dark Templars. Additionally, there are Raze Priests within the throne room who can heal him and attack the player with Swarm and Sleep. It is best to defeat Chaos as quickly as possible, as starting from turn 10, an Assassin and Raze Priest wielding Scylla will spawn from the stairs every two turns until the throne room is unlocked. To defeat him efficiently, the player will need to control his movements somewhat, mainly by trapping him in a corner and cutting him off from any healing support. Since he is susceptible to Provoke, Elbert and Clifford can make this task much easier, as Chaos will always attack them for several turns until they're dead or it wears off. Actually defeating Chaos is no simple task, as the Vajra reduces the damage he takes by 2/3 (rounded down), and the Prayer Talisman blocks critical hits 50% of the time. Though the Vritra is able to bypass Vajra's damage reduction, only Faye can use it and she will likely still have trouble damaging Chaos due to his extremely high defense stat and Faye's very shaky strength. There's no easy way to defeat him, and the best strategy is to simply gang up on his with the strongest warriors until he falls. Dean is generally the best choice to confront him due to Vengeance, only rivaled by Reese wielding the Lord Gram and standing adjacent to Lynette. Other good methods include having Sherlock attack with Barrage, Sherpa with Windsweep and the Primlarga, or even Ouro with Deathmatch and a Miracle Talisman. Burroughs and Lynette can also help chip down his HP, although the former's accuracy may be a bit shaky. Gallery File:Berwick unmasked chaos.png|Unused portrait of Chaos unmasked. Likely intended to be '''Fana' (see Trivia section) from early drafts of the game. File:Berwick unmasked chaos variant.png|Variant of the previous portrait. Note the clouded pupils. Trivia * On Shouzou Kaga's blog, some early production notes indicate that Chaos was once planned to be a very different character. In this early draft, Chaos was originally Faye's younger twin sister 'Fana Cistar '(ファナ・シースター). Pope Urbanus sent a mercenary named Camlann Yahveh to steal the Vritra and Vajra from Cowen. Fana caught the intruder, but she was defeated, and Camlann kidnapped her. She was brought before Urbanus, who bewitched her and made her into Chaos, a deadly warrior who wielded the sword Vajra. ** The game's files contain two unused portraits of a woman that greatly resembles Faye but with black clothing and red eyes (see Gallery section). These portraits were most likely meant to be Fana's. ** In the final draft, Chaos is a man, calls himself by the pronoun washi (primarily used by older men), and refers to Faye as a "little girl," indicating that he is significantly older than her. * Although extremely unlikely, it is possible for the Vajra to break. If this occurs during the Final Chapter, Chaos will attempt to escape down the stairs. It's unknown whether he comes back with a new weapon or not, but if he doesn't, this can result in the game being unwinnable. Category:Enemies Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters